The killing of ideas
by xfmoon
Summary: What happens when you kill an idea? Eve Baird felt like she was going insane. Tag to episode 4x11 And the Trial of the One.


**A/N:** My first time writing for this fandom. Given my chosen profession it's odd that I haven't written for it before this. But it is how it is I suppose.

 **Spoilers:** for episode 4x11 And the Trial of the One.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm sane enough to know that I don't own the rights to The Librarians.

* * *

This was insane, preposterous even. It was not right, it could not be happening. Yet it was. They had been tricked. All of this destruction, for what? Simple revenge.

As the minutes ticked by, she could feel her memories of the library slip away. She didn't want to forget. But she couldn't do anything, was powerless against the forces that made her world fade.

If it was true, that the library was only going to exists in her memories, then she needed to remember. To hold on to it, in her mind's eye.

She had to bring everybody back; to find Flynn; to fix this; before it would become unfixable for good. As long as she could remember, there was a chance; a chance to make this whole mess become undone. To somehow rewind this whole situation; revert it into a better alternative.

If only her and Flynn had tethered with the library sooner, when they still had had the opportunity. Then none of this would have happened. If only they had listened to Jenkins, heeded his ardent warnings about Nicole. Then he could still be here with them, he would still be an immortal, and most importantly he would still be alive.

The library had never been bad. Nicole had twisted everyone's views of it; made them question, doubt, and mistrust its legitimacy, until it had broken them down. She had sown her seeds to make sure that no one believed. And since the library's existence depended on people's faith in it, it was now crumbling; falling apart in front of Eve's eyes. The idea of the library had been killed. And no amount of tethering could save it now.

She couldn't keep it all together. How had she ever thought she would be able to be the immortal protector of the library? She couldn't even guard the library or it's librarians as a normal mortal. She had failed as a guardian. This was her fault. She had failed all of them in every way imaginable.

They had done so much good, helped so many people. Now that was all going to end. What would happen to all the new artifacts out there when there was no one there to rein them in? What would happen to all the people that they were going to affect? Who was gonna help them now?

What was she going to do? She was going to forget everything; it was inevitable she understood that now. But she swore that if it was going to be the last thing that she did, she would find a way to undo this. She had been pushed to the edge and no one was going to push her any further. She was not going to give up just like that. She would go down fighting.

Her world was unravelling. The sound was deafening, and it made her lose her footing. Her head hurt and everything was spinning. Her thoughts were all jumbled up and mixed together.

She could feel the old, the new, the adventures, the wonders, the information, the knowledge, the colors of her whole world drain out of her, until all that she was left with was the cold, grey, and bleak reality.

She found herself standing in the middle of a parking lot. And she could literally not think of a place that was more uninspiring than a concrete parking space amidst raw cement buildings like this.

How did she get here? Something felt off. Like she had been cut off from a world that she once knew. Doubt crept into her mind and made her question herself. What was real and what wasn't? Did the library even exist? Had all of it only been a dream? It felt like an infectious sickness was taking hold, invading her entire body, and making her mind waver. Could she even trust her own memories anymore?

And where the hell was she?

What was she doing here in the middle of nowhere anyway?

What was going on?

She didn't remember anything.

This was insane.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was some episode, jeez.


End file.
